


Being Raised by Minerva.

by Rachelthefanfictionwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelthefanfictionwriter/pseuds/Rachelthefanfictionwriter
Summary: This is an AU fic that does not effect my other fics (especially For the Love of a Martyr) and takes place through out Harry's life (hopefully staying in second of third person) as he is raised by Minerva and Filius (who are married in this fic)And of course I do not own Harry Potter... Unfortunately.
Relationships: Filius Flitwick/Minerva McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter, Mother/Son - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Privet Drive

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter loves!

\--November 1st, 1981, Number 4 Privet Drive,--

Little Whinging Surrey

I have been sitting on the stone wall since I heard the news… Lily and James Potter had died. And I have been given the task of observing Harry's only bit of Family left: Petunia Dursley, formerly Evans and her family, Harry’s Aunt. However, I have not been happy with what I have seen, they are monsters! And their son… That was a whole nother level of: ‘Oh hell no.’.

And now at nearly midnight they arrive, Dumbledore first but then _Hadgrid_ who had been tasked with taking the child to this place. “Albus! How on Earth did you deem it fit to have the baby come here via a fly MOTORCYCLE!?” I ask, outraged, followed by: “These people… We can not leave him here Lily would much rather prefer Sirius to these people! They are so… so… Ah!” I continue pretty much lost for words, only to be quieted by my life long friend and mentor. “Minerva, my dear, we must. Harry’s aunt will protect him, the blood wards Lily made will insure that.” he says as humble as ever, I swear I want to punch him sometimes… “Albus…” I murmur, a silent plea I hope he would understand, he doesn’t, instead he places him on the front stoop like he was milk and puts a note in his blankets. Then he leaves as if it was nothing!? I am near exploding now. 

“Albus, wait! Please let's talk about this!” I say rushing after him. “No, my dear, return to the castle at once, you have first year letters to write, the boy stays here.” and with that he is gone, he leaves… I don’t, I go back I hold him as he fusses in his sleep, I take him with me, I take him to where he truly belongs, for Lily’s sake… 


	2. Hogwarts and Conflict?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to two chapters in one day!!

~~November 1st, 1981, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~~

It only took Minerva 3 minutes to get through the gates before she realized just exactly what she had done, however technically as Harry’s Godmother (thanks to Lily) she was technically well within her rights to take the wee bairn in. “Albus is going kill me little one…“ she mutters to the sleeping child. “But of course if I get the ministry to send me the paperwork fast enough it might just work, I might just be your legal guardian. But I got to make us invisible so the mean breaded man doesn’t find us out yet.” She whispers, cooing softly at the baby, who ironically smiles in his sleep.

Minerva quickly and quietly disillusions herself, toes her loud high heels off, vanishes the heels, and walks quickly to her and her husband’s private quarters… “Filius? Filius my love are you here?” she asks, receiving no answer. “Thank Merlin.” she mutters to herself and quickly puts the small baby to sleep, singing a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. 

~~Next morning, Ministry of Magic~~

“Professor McGonagall, are you quite sure you want to assume magical guardianship of this baby?” the clerk asks. “Yes Mr. Quails I am quite sure, I am his Godmother and can offer a very secure and safe environment for young Harry.”. “Alright, sign here-” he points, “-and here.” he points again and as he does Minerva signs the documents. “Congratulations Professor! You are now the magical guardian of Harry J. Potter!” the clerk exclaims and Minerva collects her copies of the custody papers before leaving.

~~Back at Hogwarts, Mid-morning~~

“Filius? Have you any idea where Minerva is?” the Headmaster asks entering the staff lounge. “Ah! She left a note about needing something from London. Probably a new feather for her hat, you know how she is.” Filius Flitwick responds with a chuckle, Albus laughs as well. “Yes, probably…” he trails off. “Why, did you need something?” Filius asks. “Ah! No, I just wanted to confirm the first year letters went out.” the Headmaster explains. “Hmm, well I honestly haven’t a clue as to whether or not they have. I could check her office for you though Albus if it is that important.”. “No, no, I will ask when she arrives.”. “Ask who when who arrives?” a familiar voice asks. “Minerva love!”. “Hello Filius darling-” She sweeps down and kisses her husband on the cheek, “-terribly sorry, my errand took longer than expected. Who did you need Albus?” she asks. “I was just wondering whether you sent out the first year letters my dear.” the wizard replies cheerily. “Yes, of course I  did, what sort of question is that? You know I am always on time.”. “Yes, well after last night I was afraid you’d be angry with me.”. “Well, no harm no foul. The wrong has been righted.” she responds smoothly. “What do you mean ‘been righted’?”. 

“If you thought I was going to let those monsters take care of  _ my _ godson you had another thing coming for you Headmaster.”. “You took him!?” the Headmaster asks, raising his voice. “Do not raise your voice at my wife!” Filius warns. “Filius love it is alright.-” she turns to Albus, “-Yes, I did and I have already registered my claim over Harry with the ministry, it’s done.”. “Filius, you cannot condone this!” the Headmaster exclaims. “I will condone anything my wife does! She is perfect!” the little man fires back, unconcerned that his wife has just practically adopted her godson. Albus however, storms out angry. “Please tell me you didn’t leave him in our rooms?” Filius murmurs pulling his wife by the wrist to sit down next to him. “No dear he’s strapped to my chest…” she whispers back. “Heh, can he breathe?”. “Of course or her wouldn’t be there.” she responds, content to sit with her husband of nearly 30 years all morning long.


	3. The Tantrum and The Ginger Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes time skip can't have Harry constantly 'goo-goo-ga' can we?
> 
> Also I am working on Dressing Room Mistake but kinda major writers block so any updates will be slow and terrible on most fics... :(

_**~~5 Years Later~~** _

“MUM!!!” A small yet loud voice sounds throughout the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the voice itself came from the boy who lived himself pushing his way through the crowded Transfiguration corridor. “NO ONE WILL GIVE ME GINGER NEWTS!” he screeches as he makes his way to Minerva, who of course rolls her eyes. “Harry dear, Mummy is working right now, go into my office and grab one and wait okay?” Minerva is obviously trying not to scold the little one but that is lost on all that are around them, that is until Harry starts throwing a bloody temper tantrum. So it isn’t a surprise when Minerva grabs him and picks him up and walks him into her office. “Listen here lad, you are far too old to be yelling like that. You know I taught you better! You can have candy after your nap. Your Aunt Poppy was supposed to be watching you, just what happened to that?” she asks the boy whilst sitting down and rocking him gently. “She tried to make me seep Mum, so I ran while some kid hurt.” the boy responds sleepily, trying his hardest to stifle a yawn. 

“Hm, so you are tired, yet you decide to run away from the person trying to give you the sweet relief of sleep?” Minerva whispers to the now almost asleep boy, who only nods in response. “You know she is probably worried about you? And looking everywhere, and crying?” she continues to whisper to the boy as he cuddles up against her, smiling, Minerva uses her wand to put floo powder into the fireplace. “Hospital Wing.” she waits a moment. “Poppy? Popps I have Harry he’s fine!” she calls towards the fireplace quietly, not wanting to get up. It takes Poppy only a few minutes before she is tumbling into Minerva’s office in a pure state of terror. “Min, I am so, so sorry I lost Harry a-and I don’t know why-'' she stops, “Oh sweet Merlin! You found him!” she whispers quietly, tears still trickling down her cheeks. “He found me Popps, said you wouldn’t give him any Ginger Newts… I brought him in here and within seconds he was asleep. Figured you were probably raising hell to find him so I decided to floo your office.” Minerva whispers, gently rocking the little boy, all Poppy can do is smile. “I told him he’d have to wait to have any sort of sweets until after his nap, then another student went and blew up a cauldron in Potions earlier and I got busy…” She explains, keeping her voice quiet, as Harry was now fast and soundly asleep.  
  
“Hmph, well he’s got a lot of his father in him, I’ll give him that. He certainly makes sure to let it be known he’s a troublemaker too. I just can’t help but encourage it though, even if I’ll pay for it dearly later.” Minerva mutters to Poppy who sits down and smiles. “We all will Min, you haven’t even taken Severus into consideration at all.” She replies, Minerva snorts. “Yes well Severus Snape can rot for all I care.” she says quite seriously as she rocks Harry some more. “That boy is spoiled rotten Minerva McGonagall and you're responsible for it.” Minerva shakes her head quietly, “Perhaps, but Filius is far worse than I am. If this boy isn’t a world class duelist by 9, I’ll be surprised.” Minerva continues to rock the sleeping boy before getting up slowly and taking him into her adjoining quarters, before coming back into her office. “I’d offer tea Pops, but I have a class in 5 minutes.” Minerva says to her life long friend with a small smile. “True that, you’d better set things up or your classmates might think you're starting to lose your groove.” the matron mutters before getting up and flooing through to the Hospital wing. Shaking her head Minerva goes into her classroom ready for a class full of 1st year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I did not fall off the face of the Earth I swear! And For the Love of a Martyr is returning in... Who knows...


End file.
